


Drive me Sane

by deliverygirl



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drugs, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliverygirl/pseuds/deliverygirl
Summary: A night out never felt like this before.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker, Lavi/Lenalee Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Feels like floating

"Come on, Yuu! You owe me" Lavi said walking backwards, facing the other man as they approached the club. Kanda couldn't really agree with it but he did owe him after forgetting his wallet at home. 

"Don’t call me that, you nimwit. And I never said I would repay you with a NIGHT OUT! I loathe this shit!" He said through gritted teeth. 

"I did say I'd get to choose" Lavi teased a little loudly, jogging to the front entrance of The Ark. He was distracted with work when Lavi made the request and it was lunchtime. He wasn't about to pass up lunch. They both took their id’s out for the bouncer and went right in. Opening up the wood door, it led to a downwards staircase surrounded by black bricks. The neon sign pointing down the stairs beamed magenta. 

“What is this shithole? This is a deathtrap.” Whining to get out of a situation didn’t exactly work but it didn’t stop Kanda from doing it. 

“Look, try to not spoil this, yeah? ” Lavi turned in a serious tone. That caught Kanda by surprise. Surprise which quickly turned into anger. 

“She’s here, isn’t she?” A pause. “She IS, isn’t she?” Kanda made sure his annoyance was clear. Lavi just scratched the back of his head and offered a sympathetic smile with his visible eye. 

“No fucking way” Kanda turned to leave but In a desperate move, Lavi tugged on Kanda’s favorite black dress shirt sleeve. 

“Pleeeease, man. Krorykins wouldn’t come because he needs to prepare inventory at the bookshop and I NEED a wingman - NEED” He emphasized. “Come on, you know how she is when she’s pissed. I can’t face the beast alone, dude” Kanda just glared. 

“Unhand me” he menaced. 

“Forget lunch, drinks are on me tonight” Lavi tried. Not good enough. 

“I don’t care. It’s your own damn fault you flirt with every moving piece of ass.” he retorted. 

“One week of soba.” The redhead upped his gamble, releasing his grasp. 

“I’m going.” Kanda started up the stairs. 

“Two weeks” That didn’t stop his pace “Three wee-” He wasn’t stopping ”- A MONTH!” That stopped him in his tracks. He switched directions and in a collected manner put one hand in his skinny jeans pocket. 

“Let’s get this over with.” Lavi shot him a semi satisfied look, althought that meant he was broke for the rest of the month. The only thing he had left was a deep sigh. They pushed through the door to the basement and a flood of flickering lights and music came pouring out. The place was packed, which made sense since it was a friday night. It really was a deathtrap. 

\------------------------------------------------------------- 

“That is a nono~~~” She said moving her index finger one side to the other. “No can do, Allen” Road balanced a bottle of gin, while preparing a dirty martini. The music was muddling the conversation. Allen propped one hand on his chin, as if bored, which he was. But most of all, he was tired. Working all day and getting dragged to Road’s workplace wasn’t what Allen had in mind for a peaceful friday night. He just wanted to kick back with snacks and watch some netflix. No “chill” was required. 

“I don’t know why I’m here, Road.” He looked up trying to convince the woman who looked like she stopped aging in her teenage years. 

“Just bear with me, dear. You are here because you NEED to socialize more, darling. You never even came here and you’ve known me for what? Years.” She said matter of factly, dumping the drink in front of Allen. Well, that meant no negociating and she wasn’t in the mood to hear his excuses. 

“One drink and I’m out” 

“After you mingle and actually get laid, then maybeee~” She sing songed. Road had a point. The white haired youth just tried to work himself out of his debts but never had any time to enjoy the little things. And she seldomly saw Allen with any girls. 

“Mingle...pff... Be careful, you are giving away how old-” He just had time to duck out of a powerful slap coming his way. 

“You are wasting your precious drink, don’t let me keep you” Her annoyance turned into a grin instantaneously. He nodded afraid of what a non compliant Allen would look like by the end of the night if he tried to escape. Road turned away to serve the other clients. 

He turned his back, rotating the stool at the bar along with it. He tried not to spin too rapidly as not to bump into other people waiting for their drinks. Sipping the dirty martini slowly, he took a moment to scout the area. He had already glanced over to Lenalee, a friend he made while in college. He had already chatted a bit with her earlier in the night but now she was engrossed in chat with another woman, one plagued by dark circles under her eyes. A tall dark bald man stood beside them, just nodding to whatever it was that they were talking about. He wasn’t about to crash in what seemed to be a rageful rant. Although you couldn’t hear what was being said, you could definitely feel the murderous aura emanating from the girl. Plus, she was just a friend. She was extremely cute but also extremely problematic. She didn’t refrain from her punches either. And her brother, a professor at said college, had a huge sister complex. 

“No, thanks.” He mumbled to himself. 

From his point of view, he could see all of the dancefloor and resting area. The place was full, not to the brim but still, pretty crowded. Too much for his taste. He liked people, but tonight he just wanted to snuggle under his blankets with food. And Timcampy probably missed him already. Or not, since he was with Allen’s neighbour who was keen on overfeeding his dog with treats. Allen pulled a small sized pringles from his jacket pocket and started munching on them, bouncing his head along with the music, thinking how this situation wasn’t so bad after all. He still got to eat. A plump pretty girl came over from the crowd. He didn’t want to make an effort. Not now. He was eating. She eyed Allen before settling beside him. He proceeded to eat, cautiously, while keeping his right eye on the woman. He just wanted to eat, goddamnit. 

“Oooh, you look like you are so messed up, baby. Let me fix you.” The only appropriate response to that was to crunch a chip as loudly as he could. She didn’t look phased. 

“Bold of you to assume” He ate some more. 

“What? Assume what?” 

“I can be fixed” Laughter. No, no. Abort, abort! I’m not trying to be funny, I’m being honest , girl. 

“Haha, you are too cute for your own good, boy. Say” she leaned in a bit more serious, but clearly buzzed “What’s your insta handle,babe?” Already pulling out her phone while Allen looked at the crowd, not really sparing a glance anymore. 

“What is that?” She looked shocked and a strained laugh left her. Playing dumb was always a choice. 

“Are you kidding me? Your instagram handle, BABE. What are you, a hermit?” 

“No, I am a farmer.” Silence. 

“You look disheveled enough to be one, that’s for sure.” Allen took no offense at first. The girl turned away from him and plagued someone else with her inane questions. He waited until she was out of earshot. 

“Excuuuse me, I’m pretty damn cute in this outfit.” he whispered to himself, finishing his drink and putting the empty can of pringles in his pocket again. 

“Road, could you?” He said with jacket in hand, gesturing for it to be tucked away under the bar. She did it while glaring at him for disturbing her pace. 

“Just chuck it.” He did. Getting up and cleaning his trousers from crumbs, he thought about killing time at the resting area. He had his phone and his battery was full. He could zone out from this scenario if he wanted to. Making his way to the lounge area was a bit of a battle with people constantly bumping into him, twerking and whatnot. A sudden twerk(what he liked to call a booty attack) his way sent him into a firm and unmovable obstacle though. The obstacle grunted and nudged him away. He looked up, ready to apologize. He met with dark eyes looking down on him. Allen backed away in a frenzy and made his way to the toilet. That wasn’t the initial plan but he might as well. The way that guy was glaring at him, he didn’t want to start a fight in the middle of his friend’s workplace. “That’s a stick that’s never coming out” He thought to himself. There was a line to the bathroom and on each side of a corridor stood the female and the male bathrooms. In line, he began small talk with a petite looking girl, who looked shy at first, like she didn’t belong. ‘You and me both’. 

\----------------------------------------------------------- 

It wasn’t even a quarter past midnight and he had had enough of this. This weird looking guy bumping into him, and now this. The moment Lenalee saw both of them, focusing on Lavi, her face went blank. Kanda knew that she was beyond pissed when she acted like she didn’t know you. They had been friends for a long time. She met Lavi through him, he cursed. If only he knew. 

“Hey, Miranda. Hey Marie” Lavi waved with a smirk. The timid woman forced herself to smile 

“Ah, hi- Hi Lavi. We were just talkin -” She caught herself before saying anything else. 

“I’m tired, aren’t you all tired? I’m going to the lounge area. Let’s go, Marie.” She dashed before Lenalee could protest. The tall bald man followed suit without uttering a word and nodding to Kanda. 

“Hey...” Lavi said without particularly looking at the girl, scratching the back of his neck. Lenalee looked at him. No emotions crossed her face. Then she turned to Kanda 

“Kanda, this is unusual” She smiled. 

“Lena. He’s paying so I might as well ” Imagining the pool of blood that would form on the dancefloor in the next couple of minutes, he smirked. “I think you two have matters to discuss. I’ll leave you to it.” He made a beeline to the bar. That wasn’t his mess to clean up after all. 

“Yuu, don’t leave me” A melodramatic act from a deadman. Kanda tapped the counter as if that would get the bartender’s attention. The girl looked in his direction. 

“What are you getting, love?” Tearms of endearement didn’t sit well with Kanda but he needed a drink. 

“I’m not your love, but I’ll have a shot of tequila” He sat on the bar stool. Road knew her customers and some just weren’t as nice. Bitchies, she liked to call them. ‘All them bitchies can suck my left ovary’ she would say sometimes drunk. After her shift, obviously. 

“Damn, you are pretty” She leaned closer, propping herself at the counter with her elbows, trying to fluster the young man. Kanda just glared. She snickered and pranced away fetching a shot. “Here you go, LOVE” He ignored her and gulped it down. She went back to her duties. After refilling his shot for the third time, she noticed two girls with some substance clinging to one of the girls hand. She wondered a bit about letting him know but just chanted her mantra “all them bitchies can suck my nonexistent tit”. Not her problem. It was Kanda’s problem. He wasn’t usually distracted, but in a crowded place like this, with people crashing into him left and right, he didn’t really pay attention to his drink. The unattended drink on the other hand, was now spiked. In Road’s book, that was a huge nono. Never leave your drink unattended. The couple was there to profit and call it a night with the earnings and thought he would be a profitable target. But these girls were novices, it was their first hit and they should probably be in jail, in retrospect. But Kanda didn’t know that by then. And GHB and Kanda did not mix well. He had already stopped drinking at his third shot. The drink tasted weird, he thought. He would just wait for the inevitable fight to be over in Lavi’s corner and maybe listen to Lenalee bitch about her boyfriend a bit. 

In the first twenty minutes, there wasn’t really much of a difference, to the girls dismay. They gave up after waiting half an hour and bounced from the club, thinking it was a dud. The problem began forty minutes in. Kanda felt a rush of euphoria and the need to dance. Dancing isn’t something that is natural for him, but it came naturally then. He eyed a beautiful brunnette and made his way to her, grabbing her hand and pressing her against him. She blushed but didn’t deny the advances. Two minutes had passed and they were on the corner, her girlfriends cheering from the sidelines. He didn’t really hear what she had to say before kissing her passionately. She slowed him down, grinning at her accomplishments. 

“Wow, there, big boy. First, lemme have your number” Kanda could care less for numbers, his mind in a haze. He leaned in again and she let him. A burly man approached them and the girlfriends scattered. 

“Oh shit, Manny is here” The girl which Kanda was now fondling perked up at the name and pushed him away in reflex, looking at the looming figure. 

“Who is this shitbag? What are you doing, Kiki?” He looked severely pissed. 

“What does it matter to you, Manny? You said you didn’t love me anymore.” 

“So you could suck face with a pretty boy? I thought we meant something, mi amor” 

“Don’t mi amor, mi. I’m with him.” She grabbed Kanda’s arm. Kanda was over that. He slided away from her. ‘Awesome, more dramatics’, was what passed through Kanda’s head before being consumed by the haze once again. He didn’t have time to articulate or be mad that his new found boner had died, so he began dancing again, ignoring the feud. 

“Hey, you dickhead, come back here.” The woman said. As astounding as it sounds, the man began to weep. “I was going to propose to you” 

Kanda no longer listened to the fight behind him, focusing on bouncing off his feet. He was going to dance until he dropped dead that night. Or something better came up. 

\------------------------------------------------------ 

On his third trip to the bathroom, they came out of their respective bathrooms at the same time. The first time he lost sight of her. She gave a shy “Hello again”. He was glad he caught up with her this time. Lucia seemed nice, Allen thought, eager to continue his conversation without sounding desperate. They continued talking while making their way to the lounge area. 

“So you chose Triss hu?” Allen said in a playful but mocking way. Lucia fumbled a bit. 

“You know, redheads!” She smiled trying to justify. 

“But Yennefer is the love of his life, man” 

“You know nothing, Allen ...” 

“Walker” He completed. 

“Yen is a bit much for me I guess.” Allen was eager to talk more about his hobbies, the few he had. 

“Well, I can’t blame you for that. What did you think about that fight with Olgierd? I was sweating to finish that one-” He was cut short by a sweet “Puuuumpkin” coming from another girl holding drinks. 

“Oh, there she is.” Lucia smiled at the coming woman. There wasn’t much time to respond to that, seeing that the other girl promptly deepthroated the shorter one with a kiss that made Allen slightly embarassed. Well, no need to mark your territory. The new girl gave a slight triumphant grin to Allen. 

“And who might this be, pumpkin?” She said eyeing Allen from head to toe. 

“This is Allen Walker. “ 

“Hi” Allen said with a bit of rouge colouring his cheeks. 

“He likes gaming as much as I do... I think. This is Rohfa” Lucia gave him a smile. 

“Let’s sit, I did enough dancing for the night” She ignored Allen’s presence for a bit. 

“Don’t be rude, Roh. Come Allen, sit with us.” Allen lifted his hands apologetically. 

“Nah, don’t worry about me. I’m gonna fetch myself a drink and maybe dance a little with a friend of mine. She must be looking for me already.” He lied. 

“You know my steam nickname” Lucia said as Allen backed away. He nodded and said bye. 

How was he supposed to know she was taken. And the girls he had a crush on for the last couple of years always turned out to be lesbians. ‘Now how was I supposed to know that? Should I ask “Oi mate, you gay?” from now on?’ He thought while trying to shrug it off. Well, he would tell Road that at least he tried. He made his way through a not so packed club, since a couple of hours had passed by now. It was probably three in the morning and the people were starting to dwindle. He saw Lenalee making out with some redhaired dude in the corner. ‘Guess she channelled that rage somewhere else’. And on the dancefloor, he saw the same guy who he bumped into earlier in the night, dancing like a crackhead by himself. ‘ok...’ ‘Just one more drink and I should head home’ Road’s shift was about to end too. He sat on the bar stool and asked Road for his jacket. 

“Can you make me one last martini?” He waited for his drink patiently. 

“What time is it? Your shift about to end?” 

“Just another half an hour and we are good to go.” She said while preparing the drink. 

“There you go” She finished it with a cherry on top. Now that the bar had less people, she took advantage and leaned in for gossip time. 

“You see that beautiful man there, out of his mind?” 

“I guess, yeshhhh...” Allen said still gripping at his straw with his teeth. 

“You know... I saw these two girls spiking his drink earlier.” His eyes bulged a bit. 

“What the hell? You didn’t warn him? Road, that’s fucked up. ” 

“Meh. He shouldn’t have left his drink“ She shrugged off. He sometimes forgot the little one could be quite scary to people she didn’t care about. 

“I tipped the security and looked at the security tapes to see if they caught it. They did.” Allen sighed at that. 

“But why did you wait until he was drugged, still... fucked up, Road!” The complaint fell on deaf ears. 

“After the deed was done, yeah. There’s no crime before, kay? Sending two girls to jail for having drugs IS a bit much nowadays, ain’t it?” He didn’t look sold on the reasoning. 

“Besides, that guy needed to loosen up a bit. He was kinda... dickish” 

“But what if something bad had happened to him? What if someone robbed him. Or worse?” 

“Blablabla, what if, what if. It’s done.” Allen looked a bit pissed at that. 

“Boohoo, darling. That’s karma for you. But if you are so worried about him, you should hurry. Looks like someone might take advantage of the situation” She pointed at the two men leaving. Without really thinking, Allen left his drink and hurried after them. 

“What did I just tell you? Don't neglect your booze” She huffed to no one. ‘One sip’. 

They were heading far back at the club. ‘How big is this place?’ Allen mused. He watched a couple of meters back trying to keep up but his martinis were getting up to him. A hand propped on the other man shoulder. Kanda leaned his body for support. The other was a shifty guy with a yellow jacket going into another room Allen hadn’t seen before. Before they entered, Allen barked at them. 

“OI, let go of him!” The shifty individual looked startled, trying to make up excuses. 

“I was just trying to help him” ‘Yeah, to rob him blind or worse.’ 

“Leave him alone” Anger taking over Allen as he reached the two. 

“Alright, alright, I was just trying to help” 

“I’m calling security” 

“Fuck you, man” The weird guy bounced and left in a rush. 

“Yeah, yeah, get lost, fucker.” 

Kanda stood upright. He didn’t really need the support, was fine on his own two feet. Why was he leaning before? He didn’t manage to think about that. 

“Hey, you alright there? That man looked shady. Are you alone? What’s your name?” The sleuth questions went unanswered. He couldn’t really see his hair covered face. ‘So much hair... pretty’ Allen thought. He leaned in to get a closer look, eyes glazed as if expecting something to happen. Kanda perked up a bit but didn’t hear the questions asked. The proximity made him want to touch the other. He looked at the smaller man in front of him. He looked ... weirdly appetizing. He was a guy and Kanda didn’t care for men but at that particular moment, it didn’t really matter. His tight jeans were just that. Too tight. 

Allen grabbed his hand and took him into the adjacent room. It was dimly lit, no one else was there besides the two but it had a couch. It also had completely different music coming from inside. 

“Here, sit-” Before he could think about what was happening, Allen was pinned against the sofa. 

“What the fuc-” ‘When did he? What?’ Was going through his head. He didn’t think the guy had any strength left. He was wrong. So wrong. Mid wiggling out, Allen felt a sudden jolt of electricity go through his body. It was without warning since the pretty guy just latched their lips together, not waiting for consent. Tongues clashed and Allen could feel his body start to burn from within. Without noticing his own response, Allen kissed him back while the shock melted and faded from his mind. Kanda started to grind against him, one hand probing the other body, the other locking the young man in place. A thrust made Allen moan without any care if people could hear them. It felt this good to be kissed by another man, who would have thought. ‘Wait.What’ His thoughts came back after what seemed like an eternity. Freezing, Allen figured out he couldn’t really move. Even ignoring his own body pleas to continue, he tried pushing back. 

Kanda had a hold of this man’s hands and felt a deformed arm beneath the shirt’s cloth. 

“Freak” That was all it took to Allen free his deformed hand and punch the other’s face. Kanda fell out of the couch, not a shred of grace left. 

“What the fuck! Are you insane?” Allen shot up. At the same time, the lights came up and the sound was cut. “Shit” He muttered to himself, getting up and leaving the room. Lenalee was right at the door, but he didn’t see her, long strides so he could get the fuck out of there. Out of sight, he leaned on the wall to catch his breath. 

Lenalee peaked through the open door and called out at the man still lying on the floor. 

“Kanda? You alright? We are leaving” The floor felt so cold now. Who was that before? What was happening to him? He felt frustrated but his mind was still jumbled. 

“Fuck.” They said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they don't exactly meet in this chapter. they will next. I know this took long and I'm sorry.

“Argh...” His head was pounding like a brick had somehow gotten inside.  
“What the fuck…” Kanda stumbled out the couch but sat back before he went any further. Pressing his furrowed frown, Lavi came in through the apartment corridor.  
“Oh look, the Princess is awake.” Lenalee was beside him, using an oversized shirt and shorts.  
“You are so damn heavy, man. I had to carry you all the way home”  
“We took an Uber, Lavi.” Lenalee interjected. "Still. I had to carry him all the way to the elevator"  
"You mean you dumped him in the elevator"  
"Potato,tomato" he shrugged  
Kanda didn't really care what was going on since he felt like his head was about to explode so he ignored the chatter.  
“Pancakes, darling” Lavi shot Lenalee a glance to be met with a glare, while grabbing juice from the fridge.  
“You have hands. Darling.”  
“Pleaaase, I’m famished. And I need a shower but I can't do both at the same time. Or could I?” chugging the now half empty glass.  
“Christ, I’ll make some. Go and wash, you pig” Lenalee grabbed a pan while Lavi gave her a peck on the cheek. Left the Glass on the counter and went his merry way.  
“You are a saint” He said, going into the bathroom. The girl grabbed the instant mix of pancake from the cabinet, the other ingredients and looked over at the half dead Kanda still struggling.  
“Sooo. Kanda. You seemed out of It yesterday. How much did you have?” She said while preparing breakfast and pouring a glass of orange juice for herself.  
“I didn't drink much.I don't know, I don't remember. “ She paused for a moment, heating the pan.  
“I saw you with a friend of Mine. I didn't know you were into guys , you naughty. I didn't know he was either.”  
“What are you talking about-” flashes from last night came back to him swiftly. The dancing, the grinding.  
“What The Fuck”. Kanda went pale. The trembling was commencing. The silence made Lenalee peer over her shoulder away from the pancakes.  
“What is it? Are you okay?”  
“No, it’s nothing.” He got up and felt a bit sick. He went back to the couch. The girl turned off the heat and went to his side.  
“Kanda, you don’t look good. You are pale as a sheet. Are you sick?”  
“No, it’s just... I don’t know. I remember drinking but not nearly enough and I don’t remember much else”.  
"Well...that's weird…. But maybe someone… I dunno, spiked your drink?"  
Kanda’s eyes widened giving her an explicit answer and a certainty dawning on him.  
“Seriously? I was just joking” It made sense since he wasn't that much of a light weight. He never thought that would happen to someone like him though, who was always on high alert, but he was distracted last night.  
“Wait, you said I was with someone?” A flurry of images going through his head, a jumble of emotions and one face seemed familiar.  
“Yeah, a friend of mine, but you two seemed to be doing just… fine” Lenalee said, blushing a bit. She motioned going back to the pancakes but did not quite arrive before the next sentence brought her back .  
“White hair, scar on his cheek and forehead, like a geriatric Harry Potter?You know him?You know that little shit?” Lenalee paused for a moment while Kanda had his eyes a bit lost in a mix of fury and bewilderment.  
“Wait, you don’t know who it was, or even if you were drugged. If you did, it could have been anyone, AND I’m positively sure Allen would never do such a thing. “  
“Allen, is it?” She covered her mouth instantly, realizing her mistake.  
“It could not have been him, Kanda.” She tried controlling her temper, expecting the other to do the same. Thankfully, Kanda thought, Lavi was too enthralled by his own singing in the shower at the moment to hear their argument. So he lowered his voice sensing Lenalee getting defensive.  
“Why are you defending him? Gimme his address. Now.”  
“I won’t. Not before you hear me out and come to reason.”  
“Why should I ? Just because you know this fellow? What am I supposed to do, be as innocent and trusting as you are? For all we know, he planned to rob me-” oh god. He went back for his things for a moment, trying to check for anything missing. He checked his pockets, he didn’t bring his wallet last night. Nothing was amiss. He clutched at his necklace. It was still there. So what, he wanted to rape him? It wouldn't be the first time a guy tried to get in his pants, but it would have been the first someone got that low trying.  
“Now, listen. Allen would never do that because… I had a problem in the past and he never laid a finger on me. He would never.”  
“So what, Lena. He is clearly gay.” Lenalee paused at that, trying to retort it but began thinking.  
“Not that ...I am not… Maybe… Nooo, he had a crush on me, I’m certain.”  
“Oh really? So what was the problem? Perhaps you found yourself too drunk too rapidly? Felt a bit DRUGGED?”She went shy for a split second.  
“Hehe… no, nothing of the sort. I got wasted of my own accord… when I moved out of my brother's place? To the college’s dormitory,Remember?”  
“Oh”. They both paused to reminiscence. “But back to the matter at hand. He took care of me, and I know he was fond of me because he blushed everytime i talked to him about something… silly… like oral or I don’t know.”  
“Maybe he’s just a prude? Did you consider that?”  
“No, because that kind of talk was common in our circle. Plus, if he were, then you are just proving my point. And I also noticed that he never seemed to blush at that, just at me.”  
“Like prudish people aren’t perverts.”  
“Anyway, maybe he’s bisexual”  
“Pff” - he sneered- “That’s a myth”  
“ First off, rude. There are. Second. I don’t know...Besides, that’s not the point, the point is, he didn’t do anything to hurt me.”  
“I don’t care. He probably knows something. He’s obviously suspicious.”Lavi turned off the water. With that, Kanda tried to hush the conversation.  
“Shhhh”  
“Why are you shushing me? Are you afraid Lavi…”  
“What?” He growled.  
“Do you think he would care if you were gay?”  
“IM NOT…” he looked towards the bathroom door and proceed in a hushed tone “- gay. You know me.”  
“Yes. That I do, but-”  
“No buts. I am not.” With that said, Lavi left with only a towel around his waist.

“Would YOU PUT ON SOME GODDAMNED CLOTHES BEFORE GETTING OUT OF THE SHOWER, For fuck’s sake? You filthy degenerate.” Kanda snapped. That left Lavi astonished. It wasn’t the first time he had seen the man almost nude (he had seen him nude before, to his amusement) but this protest was way out of proportion seeing that they lived together for a while now. Lenalee just followed with her eyes as Kanda got up and went straight into his room like a child throwing a tantrum.  
“What is up with him?” Lavi said as he went back into the bathroom for a smaller towel to dry his hair out. “And where are my pancakes?”  
“Just shut up, will you, Lavi?”  
Don’t… Don’t worry, Lenalee. It’s nothing. I hope. She tried calming herself.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting at the windowsill, clinging to a mug of tea, Allen couldn’t do much to contain his thoughts. And doing nothing was a thing that came easily to him in moments of distress. When the thing in question happened to him, that is. Johnny on the other hand was livid. His neighbour and long time friend couldn’t quite believe what had happened the night before. Pacing around was starting to get on Allen’s nerves though.  
“Sooo, he tried to pin you and …” Johnny started, yet again.  
“Yeah…” He was trying not to remember, with a mix of emotions still whirling inside him while trying his best not to show.  
“ So he assaulted you?”  
“...I guess” A faint smile, Allen looked down, staring fixedly at his tea.  
“But he wasn’t aware of his actions, Johnny.”  
“What do you mean he wasn’t aware? I don’t care about that! You were in danger” Johnny gesticulated enthusiastically trying to convey the perils Allen had faced. “It was his own fault,"  
“Nah, he was drugged. I told you. Besides. I don’t know him. Why go after this?”  
“You just said you saw Lenalee talking to him. If she knows him, Komui knows him-” Johnny was about to grab his smartphone to dial but Allen grabbed it before he could do anything else.  
“Allen, this is serious!”  
“My problem, Johnny”  
“Alleeeen!” Leaving the room and taking Johnny’s phone hostage, Allen could only sigh and put down the now cold mug and smartphone. He closed the door and looked around. His room was a mess as usual.  
“Tim!” A plump corgi opened his eyes and made a beeline towards his master. Allen crouched down and started petting and squishing the ball of fur that kept licking his hands.  
“You understand me, right?” Timcampy just mumbled a soft huff.  
“I don’t want to press charges. He was in a difficult spot… but so was I...aaargh, damn it” he plopped on the floor, discouraged.  
“And it’s not like I …” He was struggling since last night to come to terms with himself. Sleep didn’t grace him after coming home, rendering him tired, mad and utterly confused. Confused because he never felt that rush before and mad because he couldn’t really acknowledge the reason why. Suddenly, he had an idea. He got up, went to his computer and turned it on.  
“I’m gonna test this shit out myself” A couple of minutes went by and he was kind of appalled at his search history.  
“Holy…I didn’t know guys could bend like this”  
‘Wow… well. At least now I know I’m not into this… or this. Bukkakwhat?”  
“See, Tim? I feel nothing. Nothing at-”  
“Allen, I know you don’t want to-” Without really knocking on his door, Johnny intruded in a moment of extreme...delicacy. Trying his best poker face, straight as an arrow, Allen tried to close the tabs as fast as he could, but the damage was already done.  
“My ...phone?” Confusion now plagued both their minds.  
“I was just”  
“I’m gonna leave you to it.” Johnny closed the door.  
“It’s not what you think” Shouting wasn’t going to clear the situation. He ran outside his room and just stopped Johnny, unsure of what to say, but ready to invent some ridiculous excuse.  
“Tikki sent me a link.” He invested in the poker face once again.  
“Oh. Ok…”  
“It opened a lot of tabs at once”  
“Maybe a virus?”  
“Yes, a virus.”  
“He sent you a virus? What a dick. Want me to check it? I can get rid of it for you”  
“Nah, Haha. I need to reformat it anyway.”  
“ Oh. ok. But fuck Tikki.”  
“Yeah, fuck Tikki. What an asshole. “  
“Look, if you are sure about this, I’m not gonna bother you to press charges. But just saying, you should.”  
“Yeah, I’m ok. Just tired.”  
Johnny wasn’t totally sold on the whole not going forward with it but he didn’t struggle to believe the other lie in seeing that it was Tikki and Tikki … well, Tikki was a dick. Allen waved until the other was out of the apartment so he could go back to his computer and get rid of the evidence.  
“Now I need to format it.” Paranoia wasn’t something to be trifled with.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock on the door. Two knocks. Three. Lenalee was getting impatient. Kanda snarled at said door but gave in.  
“Come in” It was a bare room, with only necessities and not much on display. Tidy, a few books and no photos or memorabilia. Kanda had taken a pill out of his drawer and swallowed it to ease his ever lasting headache.  
“ Me and Lavi are going out for a moment, I was wondering...”  
“His address”  
“What?”  
“Gimme his address.”  
“Wait, what are you planning”  
“Don’t worry, I’m not going to kill him.”  
“Really?” With doubt and worry dancing across her face.  
“Only if he had anything to do with it.”  
“But he doesn't”  
“Says you. And if he’s innocent, I can still get information about last night.”  
“You promise?”  
“Promise what?”  
“You are not going to hurt him?”  
“I can’t promise you that.”  
“So no address.”  
“I… - I promise. IF and only IF he had nothing to do with it.”  
“Leave it to the cops, you should look into the nightclub first. You are going to file a charge, aren’t you?”  
“No”  
“Why?” She asked softly, trying to be understanding of his situation.  
“Dont-”  
“But if you were drugged, that is seriou-”  
“I DON’T CARE.”  
“It’s not your fault, Kanda.”  
“I know. But I don’t want to drag this out.”  
“Are you worried Theodore would find out?”  
“I don’t give two fucks about that old man. And there’s nothing to find out”  
“But I saw you two…”  
“Jesus, Lenalee. Fuck off, will you?” That froze Lenalee in her tracks and Kanda in return.  
‘Wtf did you just say to me?’ Was the answer Kanda was expecting but there was only silence. That was way more dreadful knowing her. She just put on a smile, grabbed her cellphone and typed. His phone pinged and she continued.  
“Done. His address. Do you want anything from the street? No? Ok, We’ll be back in a few hours-” correcting herself “- oh wait, no. I’m going home.” She was definitely hurt . Without giving Kanda a chance to utter another word, she retreated and left the room, closing the door behind her.  
Shit, said his conscience.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a looooong time since I last wrote anything. And with quarantine, I thought ~might as well~  
> Also, don't leave your drinks unattended, peeps.


End file.
